Seven Days In Hell
by She'sExpensive
Summary: Bella tiene una noche de sexo desenfrenado con un hombre que no conoce. El problema: en su despedida de soltera, y a siete días de su boda. – No voy a dejarte ir, Bella. En una semana, serás completamente mía.


**Bitch EdwardxBella Contest.**

**Nombre del OS: Seven Days In Hell**

**Autor: BiancaRoss**

**Summary: Bella tiene una noche de sexo desenfrenado con un hombre que no conoce. El problema: en su despedida de soltera, y a siete días de su boda. – No voy a dejarte ir, Bella. En una semana, serás completamente mía.**

**Actitud OOC: Edward Bitch, dominante, egocéntrico, patán.**

**Número de palabras: 8.316**

**Seven Days In Hell.**

**BPOV**

Mierda, mi cabeza.

Apreté los ojos en un intento de evitar los rayos del sol, que más que ayudar hacía que mi cabeza doliera aun más. Era como si algo palpitara en mi cerebro.

Las sabanas alrededor de mi cuerpo se sentían suaves, como si fueran de seda o algún material parecido.

Yo no tenía sabanas de seda…

No tenia idea alguna de donde estaba, lo que me asusto; yo nunca despertaba con esa sensación. Siempre me sentía segura y sabia que al abrir los ojos, la misma foto de siempre me daría los buenos días.

Abrí uno ojo primero, pero la luz del sol me pego tan fuerte que volví a cerrarlo. Después de un rato, volví a abrirlo, lentamente.

Cuando la luz bajo, lo primero que vi fue ropa en el piso. ¿De quien era? En mi casa nadie usaba pantalones de cuero…

Espera. ¿Ese era mi vestido blanco?

Yo estaba desnuda. ¿Por qué estaba desnuda?

De repente, algo pesado cayo sobre mi costado, y un suspiro llego a mi oído. Me quede paralizada por algunos segundos, sin poder entender lo que sucedía. Me di la vuelta con dificultad, pero…

- ¡AAAHH!

En un ataque de pánico empuje al sujeto que estaba a mi lado en la cama y me cubrí con las sabanas, mas conciente que nunca de que estaba desnuda. Él cayó al piso con un fuerte ruido, levantándose de inmediato con cara de "WTF?"

- Mierda, eso me dolió – me fulmino con la mirada – Joder, ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Yo no podía hablar. No entendía lo que ocurría, que hacia él en una cama a mi lado, y además, ¡desnudo!

- Qué…qué…eh…

De repente, no supe que decir. No sabia que palabras usar para alegar, mi mente solo podía observar el cuerpazo de aquel hombre que parecía salido de mis pensamientos más salvajes. Aquel cabello revuelto y cobrizo, brillante, hacia que su rostro extrañamente perfecto se viera sexy y aun más atractivo, aunque pareciera imposible. Sus ojos, verdes y profundos, parecían dos esmeraldas pulidas, junto a sus sonrosados y carnosos labios.

Él alzo una ceja, y mis mejillas probablemente brillaron como un tomate.

Me lo estaba comiendo como si él fuese un trozo jugoso de carne. Desvié la mirada rápidamente.

- Anoche no te daba vergüenza mirarme – su tono de voz era engreído, lo cual me molesto.

- No se de que hablas.

- No te hagas la tonta.

_No me hacia al tonta._

Bajé la cabeza completamente avergonzada, mirando mis manos y cubriendo lo más posible mi cuerpo con las sabanas de seda.

Hubo un momento de incomodo silencio, en el cual ninguno supo que decir.

- ¿Cómo es posible que no lo recuerdes? – Pregunto, con el ceño muy fruncido – Ayer te reuniste en un bar, con tus amigas…bailaste, bebiste…las máscaras…

Extrañas imágenes comenzaron a pasar frente a mis ojos. Música, luces, bailarines. Mi cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento.

- Tú… - alcé la vista y le miré fijamente – Tuvimos…

- Sexo, si – sonrío de manera arrebatadora – Y te fascino.

Le lancé una almohada a la cabeza, pero él alcanzo a atajarlo. ¿Acaso todo en él era perfecto?

- ¡Dios! Esto no puede estar pasándome… ¡no! Yo jamás me acostaría con alguien como tú, tendría que estar…

- Borracha – me interrumpió, riéndose – Lo estabas, y mucho, pero acudiste por _tú_ propia voluntad.

- ¡Falso! – Sujeté mi cabeza con mis manos - ¡Estas mintiendo!

Me puse en pie, envuelta lo más posible con la sabana. Y comencé a recolectar mi ropa. Me coloque el vestido blanco, mis bragas y el bra en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

- ¿Piensas irte así como así? – Preguntó el chico, expectante, siguiéndome por toda la habitación - ¿Después de todo?

- Aquí no ha pasado nada – peiné mi cabello con mis manos.

- ¡Claro que si! – Caminó hacia mi y me sujetó de los hombros con fuerza, obligándome a observarlo con los ojos bañados en lagrimas - ¡¿Por qué te mientes?

Nos miramos fijamente algunos segundos, hasta que decidí soltarme. Él no puso resistencia.

- Déjame en paz.

Caminé hacia la puerta pero me sujeto por detrás, acercándose a mi oído.

- Tuve mis razones – susurró, rozándome con sus labios – No voy a dejarte ir, _Bella_. En una semana, serás completamente mía.

Un escalofríos horrendo recorrió mi espalda de arriba abajo, la señal perfecta para salir corriendo de allí. Cuando Salí del edificio, sentí como m pecho se oprimía.

Acababa de engañar a mi prometido, ha siete días de nuestra boda.

**Domingo: Día 1**

- ¡Esto es horrible!

- Lo se.

- ¡No entiendo…!

- Lo se.

- ¿Puedes dejar de decir "lo se" a cada segundo? – Rose se masajeo las sienes, estresada – No puedo creerlo, en serio.

- No lo hice con querer, Rose. Solo pasó.

- ¿Y tenia que ser justo a siete días de tu boda? Pasaste toda tu adolescencia como si fueras monja, ¡¿y ahora se te ocurre acostarte con alguien?

- ¡Para! – tapé mis oídos como si fuera una niña pequeña, negándome a seguir escuchando acusaciones en mi contra – Si vas a seguir atacándome, quizás no debería haberte llamado.

Mi amiga rubia suspiro, acomodándose a mi lado.

- Lo siento, Bells – se disculpó, acariciando mi brazo – Me impresiono un poco.

- A mi igual –el rostro de aquel joven volvió a mi cabeza, atormentándome – Tengo miedo. Lo hecho esta hecho, el problema es que él me conoce.

Rose frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Se sabía mi nombre.

Guardamos silencio algunos segundos, cada una en lo suyo.

- ¿No te suena de nada? – preguntó con seriedad.

- Para nada. Quizás si supiera su nombre algo me llegaría, pero su rostro me es indiferente.

- Tal vez no haga nada – opinó, tratando de sonreírme.

Traté de creérmelo, pero no pude. Su voz había sonado demasiado intensa ayer en la mañana.

El timbre del apartamento de Rose resonó en la habitación, sobresaltándonos. Ella se levanto en silencio, y a los pocos segundos volvió con un paquete y una carta en sus manos.

Lo que más note, fue su cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Y eso? – pregunté, curiosa.

- Es…para ti – respondió, tendiéndome el paquete.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Cogí el paquete con nerviosismo, extrañada de que me hubiera llegado un paquete a mí en la casa de Rosalie.

- Quizás sea de Emmett – trató de darme valor mi amiga.

Boté aire, rasgando el sobre y rezando para que no contuviera ninguna sorpresa. Mi corazón se detuvo, y luego comenzó a latir con demasiada rapidez.

_No me iré con más vueltas: quiero verte. Júntate conmigo en el bar de la Avenida Océano A las seis. Se que iras_

_Un beso_

_Yo._

Arrugue la carta en mis manos. ¿Cómo que "se que iras"? ¡¿Quién demonios se cree que es?

- ¿De quien es? – me urgió Rose, alargando el cuello para mirar.

- ¿Quién más que _él_ escribiría "Yo" en una carta? – Lancé el papel al piso, furiosa – Voy a ir, y juro que le partiré esa maldita cara que tiene.

Me estacione frente al bar justo cuando el reloj marco las seis de la tarde. Salí como alma que lleva el diablo del coche y camine a paso veloz hacia la entrada.

Sentía mucha ira hacia él, fuera quien fuera.

Me senté en uno de los taburetes de la barra y pedí algo suave; ya había probado las consecuencias y los efectos que causaba el alcohol en mí.

- Viniste.

Di un pequeño salto y coloque una mano en mi pecho, sobresaltada.

- Sabias que vendría, ¿no? – pregunte con ironía, sin girar a verlo.

- Yo solo sabia que te enfurecerías con mis palabras, y que vendrías solo por… ¿despecho? ¿Orgullo? – Rió de una forma extraña – Te conozco demasiado bien.

Apreté los dientes, echando humo por las orejas.

- No puedes conocerme. No se quien eres.

- Eso no implica que yo no pueda conocerte a ti – se dio la vuelta y se sentó en un taburete a mi lado, dirigiéndose al barman – Lo de siempre, Joe.

Fruncí el ceño. Eso daba a entender que venia aquí con frecuencia…

- ¿Por qué querías verme? – pregunté, deseando largarme de ese lugar.

- Solo quería charlar – me sonrío de una forma sincera, no como sus sonrisas sexistas de ayer – Hace mucho que no charlo contigo.

Gruñí.

- ¿Quieres dejar de decir esas cosas? No es cómodo que me hables como si me conocieras si yo no te conozco. Al menos dime de donde.

Él volvió a reír.

- No soy estupido – acerco el vaso de no se que cosa a su boca – Supongo que tendrás que descubrirlo.

Bebió de un golpe la mitad del vaso, como si fuera agua.

- No quiero nada contigo, podría irme en este mismo instante – alce las cejas, en un gesto de superioridad - ¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesas tanto?

Me miro intensamente, con esos ojos esmeralda tan penetrantes y perturbantes.

- No me interesa si quieres verme o no, _Bella. _Lo hare de todos modos, y me aparece frente a ti en los momentos menos imaginables. No vas a poder librarte de mí.

Suspire, bajando la cabeza.

- Eres insoportable, egocéntrico y sumamente… ¡ah! Te odio. Me estas haciendo pasar el peor momento de mi vida, ¡ni siquiera se por que sigo aquí! – me levante del taburete de un salto.

- Nos vemos mañana – se despidió, sonriéndome.

- Si, como sea.

**Lunes: Día 2**

Metí el sucio vestido blanco en la lavadora, intentando olvidar lo que podría haberlo manchado.

El cargo de conciencia que sentia era más grande que un elefante. Mi cabeza no cesaba de repetir la palabra "infiel" una y otra vez, recordándome los sucesos del viernes por la noche como si no quisiera olvidarlos.

_Él_ no me dejaba olvidarlo. De alguna forma que llegó a asustarme, encontró el número de mi móvil. Los mensajes llegaban a cada segundo, a veces eran simplemente chistes de cosas simples que ocurrían en su día, u otras cosas mas…_serias_.

- ¿Todo va bien? – Preguntó mi prometido, abrazándome de la cintura por la espalda – Te veo muy pensativa.

Me mordí el labio levemente.

- Claro, solo pensaba en las cosas que faltan para la boda – mentí, escabulléndome de su abrazo y caminando hacia el salón de nuestro apartamento.

Me senté en el sofá y encendí la televisión, tratando de distraerme.

- ¿Estas nerviosa? – preguntó, sentándose a mi lado.

- Un poco – volví a mentir - ¿Y tú?

- No – sonrío de esa manera que me gustaba tanto – El gran Emmett no es de esos hombres temerosos.

Golpee su brazo juguetonamente, riéndome un poco.

- Eres un creído.

- Lose, amor – paso un brazo por mis hombros y beso dulcemente mi mejilla - ¿Falta algo para el día especial?

Trate de concentrarme en eso, intentando olvidar que había sido infiel, pensando como una mujer antes de su boda.

- Ehm…las invitaciones ya las enviamos, pero sobraron algunas… ¿falta alguien de tu familia a quien quieras invitar?

- Hum…quizás encuentre a alguien por hay que quiera ir, alguna ex novia…

Me reí. En realidad, con Emmett era muy fácil reírse.

- Ni en tus sueños, grandulon – mi bolsillo vibro, e inconcientemente sentí como se me iba la sangre de las mejillas.

Estaba segura que era _él._

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó mi novio, preocupado - ¿Bells?

Saque mi móvil del bolsillo, pero Emmett me lo arrebato antes con una sonrisa malvada y comenzó a apretar los botones.

- ¡No! – Me lance sobre él - ¡Emm, mi teléfono!

- ¡Calma! – comenzó a reírse como loco, pero de un segundo a otro su risa se esfumo y miro fijamente la pantalla.

Me congele de pies a cabeza.

- Emmett…

- Siempre arruinando nuestros planes – gruño, frustrado - ¡Mi hermana nunca nos deja en paz! Quiere que te encuentres con ella en el centro comercial en 10 minutos.

Mi cuerpo se relajo instantáneamente, cayendo sobre mi novio, quien me abrazo con dulzura.

- No te preocupes, ya tendremos tiempo para nosotros – le dije, disfrutando de la felicidad que me había traído Alice.

- ¡Compras! – chillo mi cuñada en cuanto pisamos el centro comercial.

Suspire, feliz por alguna extraña razón. Yo odiaba ir de compras, y aun más si era con Alice, pero me encontraba feliz de que fuera ella la que interrumpiera todo, y no _él._

- ¿A dónde vamos primero? – se pregunto, más a si misma que a mi en realidad – Ropa, o zapatos, o… ¡lencería! Exacto, tenemos que ver tu lencería para la noche de bodas y el…

- Espera, para el bote – la sostuve de los hombros - ¡¿Tu vas a comprar _mi_ lencería para _mi_ noche de bodas?

Ella rió.

- No; Rosalie y yo compraremos tu lencería – miro su delicado reloj de muñeca – Debería llegar en…tres, dos, uno…

- Tengo poco, tiempo, así que por favor corramos a ver lo que necesitamos – Rose apareció de la nada y nos jalo a ambas del brazo, arrastrándonos por el centro comercial.

Gruñí, pataleando como una niña pequeña. ¡No quería ir a ver mi ropa interior con ellas, por el amor de Dios!

- ¿No podemos ver otra cosa antes? – sugerí, mirando a mi alrededor – No se, como esa tienda en oferta que esta por allí…

Las dos frenaron el seco y prácticamente pasaron por encima mío para llegar a la tienda que estaba en el otro extremo, repleta de zapatos.

Suspire, riéndome de mis locas compradoras compulsivas. Asegurándome de que estuvieran llenando sus brazos con cajas de zapatos camine rápidamente hacia la otra esquina, buscando alguna tienda conocida de ropa interior. Finalmente, termine metiéndome en Victoria Secret's.

- Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo? – una linda muchacha de no más de 20 años me atajo en la entrada, sonriendo amablemente.

- Gracias – le sonreí de vuelta – Estoy buscando lencería para mi noche de bodas.

Sus ojos brillaron.

- ¡Esa es mi especialidad! Venga por aquí.

Lleno mis brazos de bragas, corsés, medias hasta el muslo y sostenes. Sostuve por un momento en mis manos una hermosa pieza de color azul rey, muy sexy y tierna a la vez.

Mi bolsillo vibro, y comencé a reírme sola imaginándome todas las palabrotas que Alice me diría.

Pero no era una llamada; era un mensaje, y no era de mi amiga.

_Me gusta esa que tienes en tus manos. Podrías ocuparla hoy, en la noche, conmigo… ¿Te parece?_

Un escalofríos horrendo me recorrió de arriba abajo, e instintivamente solté la prenda y mire hacia todos lados. ¿Estaba aquí? ¿Me estaba viendo?

- ¿Señorita? – pregunto la vendedora, pero su voz me sonó lejana.

- Eh…creo que me probare estos – recogí la prenda azul del piso y corrí al probador, deseando protegerme de su mirada.

Cerré la cortina negra del probador y mire alrededor, comprobando que estuviera completamente cerrado por todas partes.

_¿Cómo era posible?_

La cortina se abrió de un momento a otro y lo único que supe era que él estaba frente a mi y que mi boca estaba cubierta por su mano.

Quise gritar, gritar con todas mis fuerzas, pero tenia la garganta completamente bloqueada. No quería gritar de miedo, si no simplemente por el susto de la sorpresa.

- No grites – pidió firmemente, dando a entender que no me quedaba elección – No te haré nada que pueda dañarte.

Trate de hablar, pero su mano bloqueaba mi voz. Me soltó y golpee su pecho con mi puño.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Susurré, roja como un tomate - ¡Es una tienda para mujeres! Es un probador para _mujeres_, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera estado desnuda?

- Hubiera sido mucho más placentero – sonrió torcidamente, con lujuria – Esa prenda azul se te vería muy sexy, Bella.

Volví a golpearlo.

- Eres un cochino – me acerque y entere mi dedo en su pecho – Ahora, has el favor y saca tu humanidad de aquí.

Nuestras miradas conectaron, desafiantes, pero aun así el color y la intensidad de sus ojos me hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago. Sus ojos se movieron a mis labios, y una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo.

Me sentia demasiado vulnerable, y eso obviamente no era bueno.

- Sigo esperando – traté de que mi voz sonara firme, pero mis palabras temblaban.

Una pequeña sonrisa revoloteo en sus labios.

- Te daré dos opciones – se acerco más a mi e instintivamente retrocedí, chocando contra la muralla – Puedo irme de este probador tan rápido como entre.

- Me gusta.

- Pero, eso no implica que no te siga por todo el centro comercial – volvió a sonreír de esa forma arrebatadora – Aunque si me das un beso…te dejo completamente en paz, al menos por lo que queda de día. Tú decides.

La frustración fue tan grande que estuve a punto de empujarlo y sacarlo a patadas de allí.

- No te besaría ni en tus sueños, idiota.

- ¿Eso es un no?

- Un enorme no.

- Me parece.

- Que bueno.

Su mirada me traspaso completamente, como si quisiera encontrar algún pensamiento dentro de mi cabeza.

Lo aparte de un empujón y salí corriendo del probador, enfurecida.

¿Qué podía hacer para sacármelo de encima? ¡Era como un chicle! ¡Un estupido y pegajoso chicle!

- ¡Bella! – Algo pequeño chocó conmigo y sujeto mis hombros - ¡Bella!

Alice me sacudió con fuerza, tratando de que yo le prestara atención.

- No me gusto nada de aquí, vámonos – agarré su mano y, ante la atónita mirada de mis amigas y la vendedora, salí echando humo de allí.

**Martes: día 3**

- ¡ ¿Qué mierda se supone que es esto?

Sujete indignada un conjunto de ropa interior que colgaba – literalmente – de la puerta de mi departamento. Arranque la prenda azul que había visto el día anterior en la tienda del centro comercial y entre a tropezones a mi apartamento, roja como un tomate.

¡Que asco!

Un pequeño papel color violeta que estaba entre las bragas cayó al suelo, llamando mi atención.

_Para que lo uses en nuestra noche de bodas._

_Yo._

Pateé el suelo con fuerza como una niña pequeña, a punto de largarme a llorar. ¿Es que esta tortura no terminaría nunca?

Tiré el conjunto sobre uno de los sillones del salón y rompí el papel en miles de pedazos, corriendo al tacho de la basura para botarlo.

Ahora hasta sabia donde vivía. ¿Es que acaso esto podía empeorar?

El móvil en mi bolsillo respondió aquella pregunta.

- ¡Déjame en paz! – le grité, sujetando con demasiada fuerza el teléfono.

- _Buenos días, Belly. ¿Cómo dormiste?_

_Belly. Belly. Belly…_

Algo se removió dentro de mi memoria, como si quisiera salir a flote. Estuve algunos momentos luchando contra mi cabeza, pero no hubo caso.

- _¿Bella? _– preguntaron a través del teléfono, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

- Eh…si, si, lo siento – sacudí mi cabeza, ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? – Espera, ¡claro que no lo siento! ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?

- _Creo que no dormiste bien…_

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Quien iba a dormir bien con un tarado como tú que envía mensajes a las cinco de la madrugada! No me interesa saber las veces que te masturbaste ni nada parecido.

Rió musicalmente. ¿Musicalmente?

- _Creo que realmente necesitas relajarte. ¿Vez que esto de casarse no te hace nada de bien?_ – Froté mis sienes, intentando no ponerme histérica – _Yo te ayudo. Juntémonos ahora en el motel que te esta detrás el Museo de Artes._

- ¡No voy a juntarme en un motel contigo, tarado! – masajee mis sienes con más fuerza.

- _Okey, okey, calma…quizás sea mejor en otro lugar. El café que esta en la playa, ¿te parece?_

- Tengo planes con Emmett.

Gruñó.

- _Pues cancélalos, esto es más importante que salir con él._

- No quiero.

- _Voy a contarte quien soy._

Lo pensé por algunos segundos.

- ¿De verdad vas a decirme? – pregunté, dudosa de sus palabras.

- _Claro, ¿Por qué no lo haría?_

Su argumento me convenció.

- En media hora.

- _En media hora, Belly._

Miré por todo el café, pero no había señales de ningún Dios griego ni de lejos. Tomé asiento en uno de los taburetes que daba a la playa y pedí algo mientras esperaba al señor Patán.

Sabía que no debía haber cancelado los planes con Emmett, pero era inevitable sentir curiosidad por quien era el imbecil que me seguía a todas partes. Sí el me conocía, yo debía conocerle también, ¿no? Después de todo, cara de sicópata no tenía. La única forma de sacármelo de encima era jugando con todas las reglas.

- Discúlpame, pero algo me retuvo por un par de minutos – apareció de la nada frente a mi, sobresaltándome de nuevo.

- Tienes que dejar de hacer eso – le advertí, tomando un sorbo de mi soda – Es irritante.

Puso los ojos en blanco, tomando el menú que había sobre la mesa.

- Fue fácil convencerte. ¿Tenias ganas de verme, cierto? – dijo distraídamente mientras hojeaba la carta.

- Si, si, claro. También tengo ganas de comprarme un perro.

Una pequeña sonrisa se escapo de sus labios.

-Nunca te han gustado los perros.

Por alguna razón, de mis labios también se escapo una.

- Sabía que dirías eso.

La sonrisa en sus labios creció, e intente hacer que la mía bajara.

- En fin, ¿vas a decirme ya de una vez quien demonios eres? – pregunté, yendo al tema.

- Claro que no. Que boba eres, Belly. ¿De verdad creíste que lo haría? – se rió de mi, llamando a la mesera con un movimiento de mano.

Fruncí los labios, tratando de no ponerme histérica de nuevo.

- Dime, ¿Qué puedo servirte? – le tuteo la joven mesera, rubia, con tres bolsas de silicona en cada seno.

Él le sonrío.

- Quiero un capuccino cargado de vainilla, por favor – me miró - ¿Quieres algo, Bella?

La mesera me miro con mala cara, y yo le devolví la mirada.

- Una Coca Cola.

- Y una Coca Cola para la señorita, por favor – le pidió, sonriéndole.

Le hubiera puesto un balde bajo la boca a aquella chica.

- De inmediato.

- Gracias, Leslie.

Ella le sonrío coquetamente y se dio la vuelta, caminando con un exagerado movimiento de caderas.

Me moleste.

- ¿Eso era todo? ¿Querías que viera como toooodas las chicas se derriten a tus pies? – le pregunté, acalorada.

Él solo rió.

- Admito que es divertido verte celosa.

- No estoy celosa, imbecil.

- Igual de testadura que siempre…

- ¿Podemos terminar con esto, por favor?

Él volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

- Ya te dije, no te diré quien soy, no aun – sonrió torcidamente – Es divertido mantenerte en suspenso.

Resoplé.

- Al menos dame alguna pista.

Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Pista?

- Claro, una pista – lo pensé por algunos segundos - ¿Dónde se supone que "nos conocemos"?

- No puedo responderte eso.

Bufé.

La rubia tetona regreso con una bandeja en sus manos y sus movimientos de caderas exagerados.

- Tú capuccino – se agacho para dejarlo y exagero su escote, mostrando sus senos de plástico.

Puse los ojos en blanco y sentí un calor extraño en mis mejillas, que no tenía nada que ver con ruborizarse.

Dejó la bebida frente a mí y se retiro, guiñándole un ojo a él.

- ¿Qué puedes decirme? – pregunte a penas se fue, pues sabia que volvería a sacar el tema de los celos por mis sonrosadas mejillas.

Él rió, tomando un sorbo de su café.

- Cosas del ahora.

- ¿Del ahora?

Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

- Puedo hablarte sobre tu despedida de soltera.

Mi cuerpo se tenso.

- No quiero saber nada de eso – me negué, mirando fijamente mis manos.

- Si quieres – se inclinó hacia delante – Quieres recordarme.

- No quiero nada de ti.

- Sabes que estas mintiendo, puedo verlo en tus ojos – se inclinó aun más – La curiosidad es más grande que tú misma.

Sacudí la cabeza, negando más para mi misma que para él.

- Esto es absurdo…

- Yo estaba allí, Bella.

- Cállate…

- Yo era uno de los strippers de tu despedida.

Lo miré fijamente.

- No pudiste…

- No e importa las cosas que tenga que hacer o deshacer para tenerte, Bella – colocó su dedo suavemente bajo mi mentón, obligándome a verlo a los ojos – No voy a dejar que te cases.

- Eso no puedes decidirlo tú.

- Puede que eso sea cierto – su mirada era intensa, dominante – Pero puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión. Tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos, no importa lo que digas, no puedes evitar la atracción que sientes por mí.

**Miércoles: día 4.**

- No, Rose, no es eso – me revolví en las sabanas, sosteniendo el teléfono contra mi oreja – Él…solo…no lo se.

_- Se supone que tendrías que decir "Él es un estupido tarado imbecil", no "no lo se" _– me reprocho mi amiga, mientras se escuchaba el sonido de el agua contra los trastos que estaba lavando.

- Sigue siendo un imbecil, egocéntrico, tarado y enfermo, pero no es tan malo como creí que era – escuché como Emmett cortaba el agua de la ducha – Tengo que irme, Emmett esta saliendo del baño.

- _Okey, cuídate, y por el amor de Dios, Bella, usa la cabeza._

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Lo haré, gracias por escucharme.

- _De nada. Nos vemos._

Corté el teléfono en el mismo momento en que el cuerpo de Emmett apareció por la puerta de la habitación, con una toalla en su cintura.

- ¿Con quien hablabas? – pregunto, caminando hacia el cajón de su ropa.

- Rosalie. Quería saber si podía ayudar en algo más – mentí, encendiendo la televisión.

- Cómo si faltara algo con ella y mi hermana duende organizándolo todo – mi prometido rió. Lanzando su ropa a los pies de la cama de forme desordenada.

Me reí.

- Por cierto, ¿viste el tema de las invitaciones que te dije la otra vez?

Su cara palideció.

- Claro…

Alcé las cejas, sabiendo que mentía.

- ¿Y a quien invitaste?

- Eh…a unos primos lejanos…de la familia – respondió titubeando.

Me reí, rodando los ojos.

- Mejor vete, se te hace tarde.

Termino de alistar su cabello en el tocador de nuestra habitación, beso mis labios rápidamente y salio corriendo de la habitación.

Apenas quede sola, el teléfono sonó.

- ¿Diga?

_- Voy a tu casa a las cuatro. ¡Nos vemos!_ – chillo Alice, cortando de inmediato.

Colgué el teléfono con el ceño fruncido. Bueno, ella siempre ha sido y será igual de extraña, supongo.

Pasé la tarde ordenando el departamento, haciendo actividades x para poder distraerme.

La conversación de ayer no me había dejado dormir en paz. Su voz había sido tan…tan intensa y segura…tan apasionada…tan…tan…

El timbre tomo por sorpresa, sobresaltándome. Mire el reloj de la cocina y comprobé que recién eran las tres. ¿Por qué Alice había llegado más temprano?

Hice mi coleta de nuevo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la entrada, tratando de arreglar el desastre que era yo en esos momentos.

Al abrir la puerta, la figura que me recibió no era para nada la de mi amiga.

- Buenas tardes, Belly – saludo, sonriendo torcidamente.

Me quede parada allí, sin saber que decir ni que hacer.

Él no debería estar allí, parado en la puerta de mi apartamento.

- ¿Vas a invitarme a pasar? – preguntó, mirando hacia adentro.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me moví de la puerta, dejándolo entrar.

No estaba pensando, simplemente estaba haciendo lo que mi cuerpo quería hacer.

Él camino hasta el salón y se acomodo en uno de los sillones, observando alrededor.

- Es demasiado serio para ti – opinó, con el ceño fruncido – Tu eres más alegre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me miró, y un extraño calor recorrió mi cuerpo lentamente.

- Vine a verte.

- No te hagas el chistoso conmigo.

- ¿Vas a echarme?

- Puede que lo haga.

- No lo harías.

Lo desafíe con la mirada.

- No sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer.

- Claro que lo se, fuiste capaz de engañar a tu prometido, eso me dice todo.

Mis mejillas se tornaron de un rojo intenso.

- Eres un asco.

Frunció el ceño por algunos segundos, pero se recompuso de inmediato.

- Sabes que no piensas eso.

- Yo jamás estaría con alguien que…

Se levanto y se acerco de forma intimidante a mí.

- ¿Con alguien que qué?

- Que es un stripper cualquiera.

Su rostro se endureció.

- No soy un stripper cualquiera – sujeto mis hombros con fuerza, quedando a centímetros de mí – Ya te dije: soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por tenerte.

No conseguí entender que tenia que ver eso con lo que estábamos hablando, aunque realmente no me dio tiempo para hacerlo.

Su rostro se acerco más al mío, pero a pesar de que mi mente decía que debía alejarme de él, que todo este juego era peligroso, mi cuerpo no respondía.

No sabía que debía hacer. Él estaba arruinando mi vida, todo por lo que yo había luchado durante años, todo lo que había construido con Emmett…

¿Seria capaz de dejarlo todo por él?

_¿Por qué me estoy preguntando esto?_

No podía ser. No podía estarme planteando la idea, ni siquiera debería estarlo pensando. Él era solo un estorbo en mi vida, que se iría el día en que yo digiera si en el altar el sábado.

- Bella… - murmuró. Mi nombre sonó casi como una suplica.

Sus ojos me miraban con intensidad, y su rostro estaba casa vez más cerca. ¿Qué ocurría con mi cuerpo?

- Yo…yo no…

El timbre resonó por toda la habitación, más fuerte que nunca. Los dos pegamos un salto y me moví instintivamente hacia atrás, escapando de él.

Estaba sonando el timbre. Había alguien afuera de esa puerta, y yo estaba adentro parada con un completo desconocido a pocos centímetros de distancia.

El irritante sonido comenzó a sonar repetitivamente.

- ¡Abre la puerta! – La voz chillona de Alice, que reconocí instantáneamente, no dejaba de gritar - ¡Bella, ábreme! ¡Tengo que contarte algo!

Sus gritos hicieron que mi mente comenzara a funcionar y que la sangre bombeara con fuerza bajo mis sienes.

- ¡Ya voy! – grite, tomando a mi acosador personal por el brazo y jalándolo hacia mi habitación.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó, y note que estaba asustado.

- A la ventana, tienes que saltar por la ventana – le urgí, abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto y empujándolo hacia el ventanal.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Bella, estas en el quinto piso!

- No importa, puedes escalar, o bajar por los balcones, que se yo, pero tienes que irte – abrí la ventana y lo empuje - ¡Vamos!

Mi miro por algunos segundos, y acto seguido, desapareció por la ventana.

- ¡Bella! – gritaron desde el salón.

Suspire, aliviada.

- ¡Que ya voy!

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y roge por que él no se matara tratando de bajar por la ventana.

**Jueves: día 5**

Mi mente no pensaba en la boda, ni en los arreglos, ni siquiera en Emmett; solo en él. Sus palabras, sus gestos, su engreída pose, su dominante andar. Algo en mi trataba de recordarme que él seguía siendo un grosero patán egocéntrico, que yo merecía algo mucho mejor que un stripper, pero no parecía causar ningún efecto en mi.

De alguna forma, yo estaba dejando que él consiguiera su cometido.

Era una cosa de ser fuerte. En dos días más yo seria oficialmente la esposa de Emmett, y él me dejaría en paz. Si lograba sobrevivir dos días, todo acabaría, y yo tendría mi final feliz.

- ¿En que piensas tanto? – preguntó el chico de cabello cobrizo, observándome fijamente.

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de echar esos pensamientos.

- Nada en particular.

Él frunció el ceño de una forma adorable.

- Nunca pude descifrar del todo tus pensamientos – dijo, apoyándose en uno de los enormes árboles de la plaza en la que nos encontrábamos.

- ¿algún día me dirás quien eres? – pregunte, sentándome en la banca de piedra frente a él.

Torció su boca, indeciso.

- Supongo, no lo se. Me patearías si te dijera quien soy.

- ¿Tan malo fuiste conmigo?

Él asintió, con el rostro liso como una piedra.

- Soy muy malo, Bella.

- No lo creo – lo miré fijamente, intentando reflejar la misma mirada que él ponía cuando me miraba a mi – Eres un ególatra y un…imbécil, pero no eres malo.

Sonrió con desgana.

- Aunque fuera como tú dices, hay algo que jamás me perdonarías.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué podría ser tan malo como para no perdonarlo?

- Oye, hiciste que le fuera infiel a mi novio a días de casarme, y veme aquí, hablando contigo. ¿Qué puede ser más horrible que eso?

Sonrió, pero de esa forma sexy y sumamente egocéntrica.

- Supongo que soy muy bueno – se alagó.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Avanzas un paso y luego retrocedes tres con tus estúpidas palabras – le fulmine con la mirada – Eres irritante.

Su sonrisa de depredador se agrando aun más.

- Sigo gustándote.

- Ah, claro, como no.

- Sabes que te encanta que te persiga, si no ni siquiera estarías aquí.

Iba a rebatirle, pero me di cuenta de que no tenía nada que decir.

Al notar mi silencio, su sonrisa creció más, hasta transformarse en risa.

Reí con él, sin poder evitarlo.

- Ya esta anocheciendo – miró al cielo y suspiro – Vamos, tengo cosas que hacer.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué tendría que hacer?

La verdad me llego como un balde de agua fría. Él tenia su trabajo, bailarle a mujeres y hacer shows en ropa interior.

Me molesto más de lo que jamás me atrevería a decir.

Emmett me esperaba en la habitación, per extrañamente muy bien vestido.

- ¿Llegaste hace poco? – le pregunté a la vez que me dejaba caer en la cama.

- Para nada – me sonrío alegremente – Tenemos que salir.

Fruncí el ceño. Los días jueves Emmett acostumbraba ver la lucha libre recostado en el sofá de la sala, por lo que para suspender eso, debía ser algo muy importante.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunté, curiosa.

- A casa de mis padres.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya veras – levanto sus cejar repetidas veces, y yo reí – Vamos, ponte algo lindo.

La casa de Carlisle era una de esas casas que solo vez en las películas. Grandes ventanales, un espacioso pórtico y muebles importados de todas partes del mundo.

Esa casa me traía demasiados recuerdos.

- Que bueno es verte, Bella – me saludó Esme, sonriéndome gratamente – Hace tiempo que no venían, con todo esto de la boda.

- Ya conoce a su hijo, es muy difícil sacarlo de casa – bromeé – No se que mosca le pico hoy.

Carlisle entró en el salón, sonriente.

- Yo si – dijo, dándome un beso en la mejilla – Me alegra verte, Bella.

- Gracias – miré a mi novio - ¿Entonces…?

Su sonrisa se hizo mil veces más grande, y la curiosidad en mi creció.

- Me pediste que buscara a alguien de la familia para invitar a la boda – comenzó a balancearse sobre sus pies – Bueno, alguien se apareció por aquí esta semana, y supuse que querrías invitarlo tú misma.

Los tres miraron hacia la entrada del salón, donde unos ojos verdes esmeralda me observaban fijamente.

_¡¿Qué hacia él aquí? Esto debía ser una broma…_

- Vamos, Bells, saluda a Edward – me presiono Emmett.

Mi corazón se salto un latido, y luego comenzó a latir muy rápidamente.

_Él _no podía ser Edward. No podía ser _mi_ Edward. Él que me había echo tanto daño, pero que siempre seria mi mejor amigo.

No, imposible.

- Tú…t-t-tú no puedes…no puedes ser Edward… - fueron mis palabras.

Sonrío con desgana.

- Soy yo, Belly.

Mi corazón se encogió. _Belly._ Él eras la única persona en la Tierra que me decía Belly. Tuve a Edward frente a mí toda la semana, y no fui capaz de reconocerlo.

- Ed-Edward… ¡Oh, Edward! – corrí y me lancé sollozando a sus brazos.

No importaba cuando tiempo hubiera pasado, ni todo el daño que me hubiera hecho, ni siquiera que fuera el hermano de Emmett, él siempre, _siempre_ iba a ser mi primer amor, y probablemente el de toda mi vida

**Viernes: Día 6**

Toqué la puerta del apartamento un par de veces, parada sobre la desteñida alfombra, esperando a que me abriera la puerta.

- Ya voy, ya voy – alegó desde adentro. Se notaba que lo había despertado.

Me abrió la puerta y se quedó parado, quietó, viéndome sin decir nada.

- Hola – salude, tratando de contener la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir de mis labios.

Él solo se movió de la puerta y me dejó entrar. Caminé a paso lento hacia el pequeño salón del apartamento y me senté en el sofá, mirando mis manos.

Él me observó, solo eso. No habló, ni siquiera sentí que respirara. Solo me observó.

- No se como pudiste mentirme – dije, sin mirarle aún.

Él continúo en silencio.

- No entiendo por que me dejaste sola.

- No quise hacerlo – alegó con voz ronca y baja – Te lo juró, Bella, jamás fue mi intención irme…

- Pero lo hiciste. Si tan solo me hubiera dicho…si me hubieras llamado…

- No entiendes por lo que pasé, ¿cierto? – levanté la mirada y sus ojos me miraban con pena – No entiendes lo que fue irme, vivir de un día a otro en otra ciudad, con otra gente… ¿no puedes comprender lo difícil que fue dejarte?

Bajé la mirada, levemente avergonzada. Yo no quería hacerlo sentir mal, ni pasar otro mal rato.

- quizás no pueda entenderlo…quizás es mi culpa todo esto.

- No digas eso, sabes que no es tu culpa.

- ¿Entonces de quien es?

- ¿Por qué tratas de buscar un culpable? – Frunció el ceño, contrariado - ¿Eso haría las cosas más fáciles?

Le miré fijamente, levantándome del sofá y acercándome a él.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué vuelves cuando mi vida ya esta normalizada, cuando estoy a punto de ser feliz, de casarme con tu hermano?

_¿Por qué volviste cuando estuve a un paso de olvidarte?_

Su mirada volvió a traspasarme, siempre igual de intensa.

- No quiero que te cases con él, Bella – murmuró, sin un rastro de vergüenza – No puedo dejar que lo hagas.

- Estas siendo muy egoísta.

- Estoy tratando de salvarte.

- ¿De que? ¿De ser feliz? – mi tono de voz subió inconcientemente.

- Sabes que jamás serás feliz con él, Bella.

Mis mejillas se encendieron de pura ira.

- Tú no sabes nada de mi, prácticamente no me conoces. Te fuiste cuando teníamos 10, éramos solo unos niños.

- ¿Y me olvidaste? ¿Pudiste dejarme atrás, Bella?

Apreté los labios con fuerza. No tenia caso mentir.

Se acerco peligrosamente a mí, queriendo tocarme, pero retrocedí un paso.

- Yo te amo.

Cerré los ojos, queriendo no haber escuchado nunca nada, ni una de sus palabras, ni siquiera su voz.

- Sé que me amas, Bella. Por favor, no me mientas.

- Es tu hermano, Edward. Tú propio hermano.

- ¡No me interesa! – Golpeó con fuerza lo primero que encontró a su paso - ¡No me interesa la gente, ni lo que digan, nada! ¡Yo te amo! ¡Yo volví por ti!

Mi corazón comenzó a apretarse con cada una de sus palabras, como si cada una lo encerrara con fuerza.

- Eres…eres un monstruo… - una delicada lagrima rodo por mi mejilla – No puedo creer en lo que te has convertido.

Un tenso silencio nos rodeo, sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada.

- No me interesa lo que pienses de mí, Bella – dijo, de una forma tan intensa que llego a asustarme – Te lo dije: soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tenerte, por que sabes, y siempre has sabido, que somos el uno para el otro.

Lo mire fijamente, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

- No voy a renunciar a todo lo que tengo por ti, Edward – mi voz era tan cortante como un cuchillo, demasiado hiriente – No lo vales.

Recogí mi bolso del sofá y me dirigí a la salida.

No podía soportarlo más. Me quebraría en cualquier momento, y no podía ser frente a él. No podía bajar la guardia.

- Por cierto – abrí la puerta, pero no me gire a verle – Estas invitado a mi boda, mañana.

Dicho eso, salí y cerré la puerta suavemente.

Me desmorone a penas sentí que todo dentro del apartamento caía al suelo.

**Sábado: Día siete.**

- Bella, por favor, deja de llorar… - Alice me acaricio suavemente la mejilla – No voy a poder arreglarte así.

Tapé mi rostro, tratando de ocultar mis lágrimas.

- Me siento tan…tan impotente… - dije con la voz ronca de tanto llorar – No puedo creer que permití que todo eso pasara…

Rosalie se acerco a mí y aparto mis manos.

- Tienes que recomponerte, Bella. Tú misma dijiste que lo hecho ya estaba hecho. Tienes que continuar con tu vida – trato de sonreírme – Hoy debes ser la novia más hermosa del mundo.

- Y vas a tener tu final feliz, sin malos ratos – continuo Alice – Él no va a estar allí. Sabes que no irá. ¿Eso no te tranquiliza?

Limpie mis lágrimas.

- Si, un poco – me enderece y sorbí por la nariz – Tienen razón. Todo va a salir bien,

- ¡así es! – Chillo la pequeña duendecilla – Vamos, tenemos que maquillarte y peinarte, ¡y nos quedan solo tres horas!

Suspire, riéndome levemente.

Ellas tenían razón, yo tenía que seguir adelante. En el momento en que diera el sí, Edward quedaría en mi pasado, y Emmett seria el presente, y el futuro. Eso era lo que yo quería.

_¿Eso es lo que quiero, cierto?_

- ¡Vamos, muévete! – Rosalie me jaló con fuerza del brazo - ¡No se que lograremos hacer contigo en solo tres horas!

Acaricié suavemente la tela de mi vestido, alisando las arrugas frente al espejo.

No podía creer que iba a salir con los ojos hinchados a mi boda. Seria de seguro la novia más patética de toda la historia.

Enrosque uno de los rulos de mi cabello con mi dedo, recorriendo con la mirada la figura reflejada en el espejo.

Odiaba mi vestido. Había creído que era el más hermoso de todos apenas lo vi, pero ahora, el color blanco solo parecía sacarme en cara lo cínico que era todo esto.

Había sido infiel. Infiel a mi novio, con su hermano. Infiel siete antes de mi boda. Los sietes días mas infernales de toda mi vida…

…pero también los más maravillosos de toda mi existencia.

Nuevas lágrimas amenazaron con escapar de mis ojos, por lo que sacudí mi cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso y evitar que el maquillaje se me corriera.

Yo podía. Podía salir y caminar por ese largo pasillo, y llegar al lugar donde me esperaba mi futuro esposo. Yo podía…

- Bells – Charlie, mi padre, me llamo desde la entrada de la habitación – ¿Estas lista? Ya es hora.

Un escalofrío horrendo me recorrió la espalda y trate de contener las lágrimas otra vez.

- Sí, estoy lista – me gire a verle y trate de aparentar la mejor sonrisa posible.

Mi papá solo pudo mirarme con lastima.

- No te vez bien, hija – se acerco a mi y acaricio suavemente mi mejilla - ¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto?

Traté de sonreír mejor.

- Por supuesto, yo quiero mucho a Emmett.

Él suspiro.

- No quiero que cometas el peor error de tu vida, Bella. Entiendo que todo el mundo allí afuera es importante…pero si te quisieras un poco más, quizás entenderías lo importante que eres.

Bajé la cabeza, con las manos temblándome.

- No quiero que termines como yo. Te mereces mucho más que una vida como la mía.

Beso mi frente y me sonrío.

- ¿Vamos?

Me ofreció su brazo y, más indecisa que nunca antes, lo tomé y caminé junto a él hacia la entrada de la iglesia.

Pero no alcancé a llegar. Mis piernas se detuvieron solas, mientras mi corazón latía a mil por hora y mi cabeza daba vueltas.

¿De verdad quería ser infeliz toda mi vida? ¿Quería vivir sin amor?

No. quizás Edward no me merecía, quizás yo no lo merecía a él, pero no podía vivir de nuevo son él. No seria capaz de sacarlo de mi vida otra vez, por que una vida sin Edward simplemente no era vida.

Yo…Yo…

- Yo no puedo – murmure, mirando a Charlie.

Él me miro y sonrío, tomando mi mano con más fuerza.

- De verdad lo siento, pero…

- No me des explicaciones, hija – acaricio mi mejilla y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos – Se feliz. El mundo no importa, mientras tú seas feliz. Ve, has lo que debas hacer.

- Pero y…

- Yo aviso, no te preocupes. Vete.

Lo abrace con fuerza y no dude en correr, correr como nunca antes lo había echo en mi vida.

Corrí por Edward, por mí, por mi libertad, por mi vida, por mi futuro, por todo lo que merecía.

Las imágenes comenzaron a bloquear mis ojos, todas las imágenes de esa noche. La habitación, las sabanas, nuestros gritos, nuestros cuerpos juntándose…todo comenzó a revolotear frente a mis ojos.

Subí las escaleras del edificio tropezando y rasgando el vestido. Mis zapatos resonaban sobre el asfalto, y cuando logre llegar, golpee la puerta con todas mis fuerzas, jadeando.

Nadie abrió, y comencé a golpear de nuevo, con más fuerza que antes. Él tenía que estar allí, ¡él debía estar allí!

La puerta se abrió, y un atónito Edward me observo desde adentro.

- Be…

- Te amo, Edward.

Un extraño destello paso por sus ojos. Nos miramos intensamente como nunca antes nos habíamos mirado, verde contra castaño, con el corazón latiéndome a mil.

Él se adelanto un paso y estrello sus labios contra los míos. Sus manos sostuvieron mi rostro e inmediatamente enrosque mis brazos en su cuello, arrimándome a él con todas mis fuerzas.

Jamás volvería a dejarlo ir, nunca más.

Entramos al apartamento entre besos acalorados. Sus manos recorrían todo mi cuerpo por sobre la tela, tratando de desarmar el vestido. Comenzó a jalar las cuerdas del corsé, hasta que logro romperlas y mi pecho quedo libre. Bajo a empujones el vestido mientras yo desabrochaba sus pantalones con rapidez y besaba sus labios una y otra vez, sin poder contenerme. Las ganas acumuladas durante la semana parecían pasarnos la cuenta, mientras nos desvestíamos brutalmente entre acaloradas caricias.

El pomposo vestido calló al suelo y sus manos apretaron mi trasero, elevándome a para que yo enroscara mis piernas en su cintura. Camino a paso rápido mientras seguíamos besándonos y me dejo caer en su espaciosa cama con sabanas de seda, dejándome sentir su erección contra mi intimidad.

Comencé a jadear sin parar, disfrutando de un placer que solo recordaba haber sentido aquel día.

Todo pareció desaparecer. La boda, los invitados, Emmett, mis amigas…lo único que importaba en ese momento era Edward, mi Edward, los dos haciendo el amor.

Entro en mi golpe, sin dejarme ni siquiera tomar un respiro. Mis uñas se enterraron en su espalda y comencé a gritar como si me estuvieran torturando. Los movimientos de Edward eran precisos, incluso brutales, mientras el cabecero de la cama golpeaba con fuerza la muralla a la par con sus embestidas.

Sentía que moriría de tanto placer, de tanta pasión, de tanto amor que pasaba por mi cuerpo.

Su rostro al llegar fue la bomba que desato mi liberación, y cuando logramos dejar de gritar, mi cuerpo calló inerte sobre la cama, mientras él se acomodaba a mi lado, intentando controlar su respiración. Me envolvió con sus brazos y apoye mi cabeza en Ninguno dijo nada. El silencio era cómodo y familiar, como nunca lo había sido antes.

Me sentí tan bien que comencé a reír sola, sin tener un motivo concreto.

Edward me miro como si estuviera loca, pero a los pocos segundos comenzó a reír conmigo. Era algo ilógico, pero natural y necesario. Quería reír, cantar, gritar de alegría.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo, estrechándome contra su pecho mientras mi risa disminuía – No puedo creer que estés aquí, conmigo. Que…que tu…

- Te amo – le asegure, acariciando su rostro – Te amo, Edward, y siempre lo he hecho. No puedo vivir un día más sin ti.

Una enorme sonrisa se plantó en su rostro y comenzó a besar mi rostro, mis mejillas, mi frente, mis parpados…

- Te amo – beso – Te amo – beso - ¡Dios, te amo, Bella!

Reí, pero un extraño recuerdo hizo que mi risa disminuyera.

Él lo noto.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

- No quiero que sigas siendo un stripper – no era una petición, se lo estaba ordenando.

Él comenzó a reír histéricamente, y me sentí una estupida. ¿De que me había perdido?

- ¡Boba! – me abrazó con fuerza y beso mi cabeza – No soy stripper, Belly. Solo me hice pasar por uno para poder ir a tu despedida, eso fue todo.

Cuando logre progresar del todo bien sus palabras, agarre un cojín y lo estrelle contra su cara, furiosa.

- ¡Eres un estupido, Edward! – le grite - ¡Tonto! ¡Patan! ¡Idiota!

Él solo se rió, tratando de bloquear mis golpes.

-¡Dios, sigues siendo igual de enojona!

- ¡Y tú estas igual de irritante que siempre! – continúe golpeándolo, hasta que me cansé y caí rendida a un lado, mirando el techo.

Él se enderezo y apoyo su cabeza en su brazo, un gesto bastante sexy teniendo en cuenta de que estaba desnudo.

- Sabía que te darías cuenta – dijo, sonriendo abiertamente – Siempre lo supe.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Eres un egocéntrico.

- Lo se, y te encanta – beso suavemente mis labios, acariciándolos.

Suspiré, como una colegiala enamorada.

- Gracias, Edward.

Él frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué?

Le sonreí.

- Por hacerme infiel.

* * *

Gracias, gracias gente xD

Uf, en fin, no creo poder escribir más. Dos días, una clase de lenguaje entera y tres horas aquí fueron suficientes por el resto de la eternidad.

Las amo!

Sammy!


End file.
